Logan, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 7152 |population_density_km2 = 576.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 1493.1 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 226 |elevation_ft = 741 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 43138 |area_code = 740 Exchanges: 380,385,823 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-44632 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1042716 |website = http://www.loganohio.net/ |footnotes = }} Logan is a city in Hocking County, Ohio, United States. The population was 7,152 at the 2010 census. It is the county seat of Hocking County. Logan is located in southeast Ohio, on the Hocking River 48 miles southeast of Columbus. The current mayor of Logan is Republican Greg Fraunfelter, who began a four-year term in January 2016. History Logan is the county seat of Hocking County, Ohio. Residents named the town in honor of Chief Logan of the Mingo Indian tribe. He and his band lived in this area at the time of European-American settlement. Ohio Governor Thomas Worthington established the community in 1816.Ohio Historical Society Ohio History Central, 2005-07-01. Retrieved on 2008-05-23. According to the Ohio Historical Society, Logan had about 250 residents in 1825, and 600 by 1840. The Hocking River provided sufficient water power for the purpose of operating grist and sawmills, particularly at the falls above Logan. The town of Logan was slow to progress until the opening of the Hocking Canal, a branch of the Ohio and Erie Canal, in 1838. Several industries prospered due to the rich mineral resources of the Hocking Valley. Logan was incorporated as a city in 1839. The discovery of immense quantities of coal led to the flourishing mining industry. Towns appeared and vanished as quickly as mines opened and closed. It was soon found that iron ore could be extracted from the sandstone bedrock of the area. At its height during the Civil War, Ohio was the leading producer of iron for implements and weapons. No less than forty-six furnaces were firing in southern Ohio's six-county Hanging Rock Iron Region. By summer 1865, up to sixty furnaces were counted.Sharon M. Kouns "SOME DATA REGARDING THE FURNACES OF THE HANGING ROCK IRON REGION", The Lawrence Register, 1998-05-17. Retrieved on 2008-05-23. The clay soils of the Hocking Valley helped Ohio become a leader in clay products. The firebrick industry of the valley manufactured such products as clay tile, building and paving bricks and clay sewer pipe. Evidence of the industry can be seen in the many brick houses and abandoned kilns of the area. Clay is still an important industry in the region. In the town's early history, many manufacturers were established in the community. In the early years, the two largest employers were the Motherwell Iron and Steel Company and the railroad. In more recent history, prominent industrial names in Logan have included Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company, Selkirk Metalbestos, General Electric, Logan Clay Products, Smead, Amanda Bent Bolt, Osburn Associates, Keynes Brothers, and Carborundum. Today, many residents of Logan and the surrounding area work in the tourism sector. Numerous residents operate bed and breakfasts or work in hotels or restaurants to meet the needs of tourists visiting the Hocking Hills State Park. Many natural wonders exist in the area immediately surrounding Logan. Geography Logan is located at (39.539159, -82.406108). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics |footnote=Sources: }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 7,152 people, 2,982 households, and 1,831 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,374 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 97.5% White, 0.8% African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.2% Asian, 0.3% from other races, and 0.9% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.8% of the population. There were 2,982 households of which 31.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.4% were married couples living together, 15.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.9% had a male householder with no wife present, and 38.6% were non-families. 33.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.95. The median age in the city was 38 years. 24.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.6% were from 25 to 44; 24.5% were from 45 to 64; and 17.5% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.4% male and 53.6% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 6,704 people, 2,790 households, and 1,768 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,175.2 people per square mile (840.4/km²). There were 2,948 housing units at an average density of 956.5 per square mile (369.6/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.87% White, 0.57% African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.06% Asian, 0.01% from other races, and 1.10% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.46% of the population. There were 2,790 households out of which 30.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.2% were married couples living together, 13.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.6% were non-families. 32.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.94. In the city, the population was spread out with 24.4% under the age of 18, 9.6% from 18 to 24, 24.9% from 25 to 44, 21.8% from 45 to 64, and 19.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 84.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $29,691, and the median income for a family was $38,143. Males had a median income of $31,875 versus $23,738 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,836. About 13.0% of families and 17.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 20.9% of those under age 18 and 16.8% of those age 65 or over. Events Every year, on Father’s Day weekend, the downtown streets of Logan, Ohio come alive with the celebration of the washboard, as a musical instrument. Logan is the home of the Columbus Washboard Company, the only remaining washboard manufacturing company in the U.S. Washboards continue to be used as instruments of laundry today in some parts of the world and serve decoratively in many homes. The Washboard Music Festival celebrates the washboard's role as the source of "toe-tappin’" rhythm found in jug bands and Dixieland groups throughout the country. On the first Saturday of October, Logan High School hosts its annual marching band festival, the Logan Fall Festival of Bands. Bands who accept the invitation to perform at the festival entertain spectators with their halftime routines, some specially choreographed for the festival itself. During the last week of July, the Insea Sound Shop of Nelsonville, Ohio, holds the annual Diamond Music Festival at the Isaac Walton Clubhouse, situated on the banks of Lake Logan. Notable people * Estel Crabtree - Major League Baseball player for the Cincinnati Reds and St. Louis Cardinals. * Curtis Scaparrotti - Supreme Allied Commander Europe and Commander United States European Command * Katie Smith - Women's National Basketball Association player & Olympic Gold Medalist Records Logan holds the record of being the hometown of the oldest radio show in Ohio. Saint Matthew Lutheran Church, located on Hunter Street, has been broadcasting its worship service every Sunday on the radio since 1961, making it the oldest continuously running radio show in the state. The First Presbyterian Church is the oldest continuously running church in Hocking County, founded nearly 180 years ago. The Columbus Washboard Company is located in Logan. It is the only remaining washboard manufacturing company in the United States. The world's largest washboard, which was made inside the factory and installed before the first Washboard Music Festival in 2000, is attached to the side of the building.Washboard Festival Logan was the first city in the state of Ohio to install a double roundabout. Located at the interchange of State Route 664 and US Route 33, the roundabouts were officially opened to traffic on December 4, 2013.Ohio Department of Transportation information page References External links * City of Logan * Hocking County * The Hocking County Fair * The Lilyfest * Logan-Hocking School District * Ohio History Central * Logan Hocking Library * The Bowen House * Hocking Hills Chamber of Commerce Category:Cities in Ohio Category:Cities in Hocking County, Ohio Category:County seats in Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1816